Imagine: Getting Caught
by waywarddemons
Summary: Imagine: Sam X Reader where Dean walks in on the two of you making out in the bunker library.
1. Getting Caught In The Library

It wasn't often that you got calls from back home, it was even less often that the one person you called your best friend would call and ask for the latest scoop on you. What with her new baby she hadn't had much time to reconnect with you, but that was okay, you understood.

The life you led now wasn't one that needed to be retold, and specially not to some friend who laughed when you tried to mention demons and angels before. When they were torturing and killing your parents a few years ago and you tried to reach out to your friends but they all just thought you were insane. Now though, you were the most interesting person they knew, and they had millions of questions for you.

You tried to sneak out of the stuffy hotel room, but Dean just slipped into the shower and Sam sat on the bed with his laptop on, forcing you to go outside. Thankfully it wasn't cold out, you could only imagine Dean finding you sitting huddled up in the Impala. "Okay." You finally said into the speaker as you closed the door behind you. "So how's little Felix?" You asked, forcing the conversation topic off of you for a little while.

You didn't really listen, instead you tuned in for a few bits and pieces, catching just enough to get you by if she asked for follow up questions. Not because you didn't care, you did. You loved the little bugger. It was that you were tired, hunting, researching, and saving people's lives was hard work. And honestly, he was 1, the biggest news that could be told was that he ate solid food or something. "So, tell me, are they still as gorgeous as I can remember?" Your friend asked, you could practically hear the smile in her voice.

You recalled the brief moment when you had made the mistake of introducing her to them. Her eyes lit up like a child on Christmas and they rolled with it. It had been a little while after they took you under their wings and Caitlyn was more than happy to see you and your new "Arm Candy" as she called it.

"Yes Caitlyn, they are still good looking." You rubbed the back of your neck, looking through the window at Sam. He didn't notice you, or if he did he paid no mind. You sighed, the longing looks from the back seat didn't seem to be enough to catch his attention and short of flat out admitting your feelings for him, you didn't know how else to tell him.

Caitlyn giggled on the other end, "Okay. So what one are you going after?" She asked, her gossip voice on.

You rolled your eyes even though you knew that she couldn't see it. "Excuse me?" You turned your back to the room now, pacing back and forth in front of the window as the nerves ran through you. Over the course of a year you had bottled up everything, pushed it down south so that you could focus on learning, become a hunter and help save lives. Dean and Sam had shown you just how amateur you had been when you set out on your own path.

"Oh come on Y/N. You're alone with these two handsome guy's day in and day out for what?" Caitlyn was obviously doing the math, tracing her memory back to the last time they had seen one another. "Two years now?" The realization hit you hard. Two years had gone by now since you'd had a smile life, a life of dates and oblivion. "And you're telling me that there's not one you want more than the other? Or maybe you want them both!"

"Caitlyn stop it! It's not like that." Sam wasn't on the bed anymore when you turned to the window again. "Dean's a horn-dog who picks up any chick he can at the bars and Sam…" You paused, noticing the smile on your face and quickly trying to wipe it off before anyone could see. You sighed. "Sam, he never lets anyone but Dean close to him."

"Oh hun. You got a thing for Sam." Your friend sounded sympathetic, as sympathetic as she could with the newly screaming and crying baby in the background.

"I do not have a thing for Sam!" You shouted louder than you had expected. When you turned around to continue your pacing Sam stood behind you. The smile on his face was huge, it forced a soft blush to creep its way to your cheeks. "Caitlyn I have to go." And you hung up the phone, despite the protests on you could hear her screaming.

"So you don't have a thing for me Y/N?" Sam faked sadness in his voice. He leaned against the door frame and laughed a little as he thought about what he was saying. Of course you didn't have a crush on him, of course you didn't have a thing for him, how could you.

You pushed past him, entering the room again and throwing yourself down on the bed deemed as yours. "Nope. Nothing. You're like a brother." He nodded in agreement. You'd all become like family, like the little sister he never really had. "What did you want anyway?" You asked, suddenly mad that he had been snooping in on your conversation.

"Uh." Sam shuffled between his feet and cleared his throat. "I was going to ask if you wanted me to pick you up something to eat. Dean's probably starving and if I have to read any more about Ben and his teeth pulling out I think I might just beat him to it and take my own out."

You understood, you and Sam shared your obsession with reading. Sure the books you picked up changed from fiction to lore books, but still. "Yeah get me whatever Dean's getting." You raised a hand and picked up the book you had been reading earlier.

 ** _One Week Later-_**

The silence in the room was almost deafening. The turning of pages, Sam stifling a cough, Dean setting down his glass or pouring more whiskey into it, were almost too loud against the stark quiet you all had created.

When Sam asked you to help with research you hadn't anticipated Dean pitching in. And by the sideways glances Sam kept sharing with you, you could tell he hadn't either. Dean didn't register, he couldn't sense the air around him thickening. Instead he sat oblivious to the longing looks and smiles being shared between the two of you, his nose buried too deep into his lore book.

With a deep sigh you slammed your book shut and slid it on the table in front of you. You rubbed your face against the palm of your hand and leaned back in your chair. Your eyes started watering, the constant reading had started to take effect on you. It only took a few, like 5, hours.

Dean was the first to throw in the book as well, though with the glance at the stack in the middle he quickly changed his mind and buried his nose deep into his book again. Once more Sam coughed, forcing your eyes too jot to him. He gave you another smile, this time he added a hand running through his hair. Hair you wish you could be touching.

This time Dean caught you, he glanced over his book just in time to witness you licking your bottom lip and blushing. Dean cleared his throat and set down his book. "I'm… going to go… do something." He managed to choke out.

If you thought you were blushing before, your face had to of turned a few shades redder after you realized you had been caught. Sam paid no mind, nodding in agreement that Dean should leave you two be. Dean did his bit, licking his lips and patting his brother on the back before he snuck off into the hallway.

The moment he was gone you wished he was back. Now it was just you and Sammy, a table and a few books being the only thing that came between you. You looked at your lap, trying to avoid eye contact with Sam. It was fun before, sneaking looks right in front of Dean had a different air, something forbidden about it that made it more interesting.

All week you have been keeping your distance, finding excuses to leave the room whenever you would end up alone with him. But now, it was painfully obvious that sneaking away wouldn't be an option. Specially after Dean made it clear that even he saw the connection. A connection that you had started to pay more attention too. One that you hoped was real and not just your active imagination.

You cleared your throat breaking the silence and your train of thought. "Coffee?" You asked, standing and knocking over a book. You cursed, bending down to pick it up and place it back on the table quickly. "Coffee?" You asked again when he didn't answer.

He shook his head, "No, no coffee. Y/N are you okay? Lately you've been…" He finally closed his book but kept it on his lap. His playful face from earlier turned serious, stone like as he watched your fidgeting hands.

"Clumsy? Distracted? Distant?" You offered, wringing your hands together and finally, looking into his eyes.

"Well, all that and some." He said, joining you in standing. He kept his distance, something you had noticed he did more and more this week. At least before you would get hugs from him, platonic hugs, but hugs none the less.

"I'm fine Sammy. Just drained." Suddenly you felt very small standing next to Sam. "This case is dragging on and on." You said, trying to ignore the fact that he was slowly closing the rather large gap between you two.

"Yeah. It is." He voice was breathy. He kept his hands at his sides, one resting on the table his fingers tapping at it ever so slightly, and the other hitting the side of his thigh.

"And I don't even see the light at the end of the tunnel." You continued, your nerves on end as Sam practically brushed against you. You closed your eyes, counting to three before opening them again to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"It's there, just got to keep your head up." With his words he lifted your head so you were forced to look at him. His eyes bore into yours, peering into places you didn't even know you were hiding. He leaned down, planting his lips softly on yours as if he were asking if this was okay.

He was soft and gentle with his lips, his hand at the back of your neck pulling your face closer to him. You wrapped your arms around him, running your fingers through his hair and forcing your lips harder against him.

With your sudden approval things seemed to change. Suddenly your feet were lifted from the ground and your legs wrapped around his waist. You clung to him, scared despite the fact that you knew he wasn't going to drop you. This was Sam we were talking about.

His lips begged for yours to open, begged for more of you, as if he couldn't get enough. He seemed hungry, as if his lips mashing against yours wasn't what he needed, he needed more. His tongue licked your lips, asking for entrance. You couldn't help but comply with the parting of your lips ever so slightly. His hand twisted into your hair, pulling it slightly as he gained entrance to your mouth. The moan that left you was uncontrollable and it only forced Sam to grow hungrier for you.

He set you against the table but hugged your legs tightly to him. His hands traced your sides; his large hands sending shock wave after shock wave of ecstasy throughout your body. Just when you thought you were going to explode his hands touched your bare skin.

He peeled away at your shirt, exposing your arms and leaving you in just a tank-top. "Y/N" He groaned his forehead pressing into yours. You both breathed heavy, taking a second to let your hearts slow from their racing paces. Sam kept his eyes closed, but his hands continued to rub up and down your arms.

You couldn't calm down, his hands on you and his minty fresh breath against your neck, it was all driving you utterly insane. He pulled away, and suddenly your body felt cold, needy, and wanting for him to return. He turned his back to you, running and hand through his hair and made it look picture perfect once again.

"Sam?" You asked, your fingers dancing against your now plump lips. You closed your legs tightly, trying to curl yourself into a small ball of embarrassment. The neediness growing inside of you was starting to become unbearable. If he looked at you, you probably would rush to him and tackle him.

"Y/N." He groaned again, mashing his lips into yours once more. The need inside you felt sated with his hands pulling your hips to him and off the table. This time your hands wandered, now that you weren't left in utter shock at the sudden aggressive display of Sam's affection.

Your hands found their way under his shirt, feeling his stomach, which was a lot harder and defined then you had imagined. You reached around, feeling up his back with gentle touches. You let out a small laugh before digging your nails into his back and trailing them down.

He pressed harder into you. "Y/N." He groaned lifting you off the ground again. He walked, his hands holding you up by your ass. He pressed your back into the wall, and pinned you into it, pressing his chest to yours. Your hands found his hair again, pulling slightly at it.

He gripped your wrists, and lifted them above your head and pinned them almost painfully to the bricks. He peppered your neck with kisses and nibbles. "Sammy!" you moaned pressing your hips into his. He cupped your face and kissed you again, this time slower, as if he was trying to feel every part of you.

Slow clapping sounded from behind you both, interrupting the intense session happening between you two. Your feet hit the ground and Sam seemed to be feet away from you in the matter of a few seconds. You pulled your tank-top down and ran your fingers across your still tingling lips. Sam shoved his hands in his pockets, but you could see his chest still heaving.

Dean continued to clap as he stood in the middle of the room now. "Really guys? Where we eat?" He pointed to the table, where it was obvious that's where it started. Books had fallen to the ground and some pages had been ripped out, minor things you hadn't noticed while it was all happening.

Dean kept his eyes on his brother, but nothing about his face seemed angry, he seemed, proud. Sam didn't make to answer, leaving you to try and come up with an explanation. Even you couldn't come up with words to describe both your feelings and just what had happened a few moments before.

"Look kidos I don't care what you do in your spare time." Dean grabbed at a book and turned to leave again. "Just really? Where we eat?" He mumbled and walked away.

"Are we in trouble?" You asked, suddenly worried about the way you acted in front of Dean. You hadn't left the wall, leaning your back against it as if it were the only thing keeping you on your feet. They wobbled under you when you tried to walk away and back to the table.

Sam laughed, "If only. Dean is probably happy for us." Sam reached for you, and suddenly your legs were like steel. He interlocked his fingers with yours and pulled you back to the table.

"You two are too confusing." You shook your head and followed him. he dragged it out, walking backwards towards his old seat as slow as his long legs would let him.

He sat and pulled you into his lap, rubbing small circles into the palm of your hand. You couldn't help but smile at his sudden affection. "Sam, what is all this?" You asked, though as soon as the words left your mouth you couldn't help but wish you could take them back.

"This?" He pulled your chin to him, planting yet another kiss on you. The tingling started once more, and when his lips parted from yours you couldn't help but lean forward and continue to kiss him. You could feel his lips curl into a smile against you. "Y/N," He laughed, "Do we need to figure this out right now?"

He continued to kiss you, his hands cupping your face. You twisted yourself so you straddled him, legs wrapped on either side of him. He moved his hands from your face to your ass, cupping it and squeezing it. With your hands against his chest you pulled away from him once more. Your breathing was erratic and you could feel his heart beating right out of his chest.

"Really guys again?!" Dean yelled as he entered the room once more. "Come on, no one is stopping you from making it to the bedroom!" Dean slammed a book down and forced you to practically jump scared right out of Sam's lap. Thankfully he held on to you.

"I'm sorry Dean." You said, climbing off his brother and stepping a few feet away. You pulled your hair out of your face and felt the knots Sam had created.

"Just," He pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "If you're going to be like rabbits, at least do it in private."

"Actually I was going to go shower. Its late. I need to get some rest." You lied. Sure you were going to take a shower, but sleep was the last thing you felt you could accomplish. Between your mind running a mile a minute and your body still running off the adrenaline of Sam you knew sleep was probably not going to happen tonight.

You left the boys before anyone could say anything, slipping into the bathroom and peeling your sweat and hormone covered clothes off your body. The shower was warm, and aloud your mind to wander and process all that had just happened. Sam kissed you, rather aggressively. This means Sam likes you. You jumped for joy and quickly toweled off, running down the hall to your room.

"Come on man, really?" You heard Dean's voice from the kitchen. You couldn't help but want to overhear more, know just what was going on

"I don't know what to tell you Dean. It just, happened." You heard Sam this time, and now you couldn't help but listen in. They were talking about you after all. You just wished you could see it, but it would be very awkward to enter the room in just a towel.

"That does not 'just happen.' I saw you two, that was almost a porno in there. To think, if I hadn't walked in." Dean joked, you could tell Sam had punched him when an "ouch" rang out from Dean a few moments later.

"Dean I wouldn't ever." Your heart dropped, but you quickly summed it up to Sam saying he'd never out there, in the library, where everyone practically spent 90% of their lives. Seemed like a bad idea, and the more you thought about it, the more you secretly wanted it to happen. Maybe while Dean was out on a supply run?

"Good. I mean I'm all for getting your freak on. Specially you. It's been what? A few months before we even found her?" You tried to rack your mind around Dean's words. Since you had met the brothers you hadn't ever really seen Sam with someone. Sure he'd make small flirty remarks, or give a few girls more of his attention, but he never brought them to a hotel room, or followed them home. He left all that for Dean.

"Yeah I guess." You didn't have to be in the room to know Sam was thinking the same things you were. You began to walk back to your room, feeling the cold concrete under your feet was starting to make the rest of you cold. But just as you were out of earshot you heard Sam's voice again. "You sure you're okay with this?"

Your ears perked up. While you might not have cared if the elder brother approved, it would be nice to know that the long car rides, or random times when you got stuck with him, were not filled with his utter hatred for your new relationship. "Look, as long as this doesn't affect your hunting I could care less. You two are made for one another. And she's a tough little thing, she can hold her own in most fights."

You smiled at Dean's words. He thought you were tough! With a new found skip to your step you made it to your room. And as soon as your head hit your pillow, you were out. Your dreams now becoming reality.


	2. Unexpected pleasures

Anon: Hey, I read it response to the lst SamxReader prompt and loved it and was wondering if you would do one where the sex happens! Woooo

I would love to anon!

X~X

Since Dean had found out about you and Sam he had made it painfully obvious he supported it by constantly leaving you two alone. He would come up with excuses to leave and when he would return he would bang against the walls or be singing so he could avoid walking in on you two doing anything inappropriate.

Since the first night you hadn't really been on one another like that and had even poked jokes in Dean's expense as if you both still were. It had been a few months since that night now and things had come to a standstill. While Dean would joke around about how Sam had been in a better mood since the two of you started hooking up, even though both you and Sam knew that wasn't the case.

Sure you both wanted to have sex, and had gotten pretty close a few times, but with case after case and the fact that it had been years since you had sex it hadn't happened. And sex to you was still something important. Unlike Dean you didn't roll around with just anyone.

"Okay guys, I'm on duty for a supply run." Dean said entering the library with jingling keys. He had been on duty for a month now but you and Sam weren't complaining. Dean often spent more than the time needed out when he went on supply runs and he always came back with goodies.

Sam gave his brother a nod and you gave him a small wave. Dean winked before setting off to the garage where he parked his baby. Sam set his book down and made his way closer to you. "Y/N?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the table beside you.

He didn't hesitate to pull you up to his level. With him sitting down you were finally just about the same height. He gripped you by your hips and rocked you back and forth gently. His forehead pressed against yours and you could see the smile on his face, it reached his eyes and made you smile as well.

"Sammy is everything okay?" You asked. Sure, this was fun, being in Sam's arms and so close, but you knew that Dean was only gone for so long, and that you still had a case to work on.

"Yeah. Everything is perfect." He pulled away from you so he could look you in the eyes. "Is everything perfect for you?" The seriousness in his voice made you think about what was happening around you.

You cupped his face in both your hands, feeling small once again. "Of course." You kissed him gently, brushing your lips against his chapped ones. "Sammy, why would you think otherwise?" You asked, when he didn't try and kiss you back.

"No reason." He pulled you into a kiss, his lips aggressively pressing into yours. His hands raked up your back and pulled you closer to him. Something about this kiss seemed different than the others, Sam was needier, hungrier for you then he had been before.

His hands twisted into your hair and pulled gently at it. You loved his perfect mixture of aggression and gentleness. Before you knew it he had lifted you off the ground, something he had been doing a lot lately. But this time he started walking with you, his lips never leaving yours. You stopped him when you noticed you were in the hallway and allowed him to see his surroundings.

He pressed you into the wall, trailing kisses down your neck. You moaned, "Sam" and he was walking off towards his room once again. You didn't stop him, instead you grinded your hips into his and felt the hardness being created in his jeans.

Sam threw you on his bed, and while you bounced he started to unbutton his shirt and lick his lips. You followed suit prying off your shirt but leaving on your bra. With his shirt thrown on the floor he crawled on top of you, trailing kisses up your stomach before reaching your neck. You couldn't help but giggle.

One hand cupped your cheek as the other held him up. His hips ground into yours and sent shockwaves of need through you. You wrapped your legs around him and didn't allow him to disappear from you. Suddenly the jeans between you seemed too confining, you needed to feel more of his skin against you, needed to be closer to him.

Your hands found his pant lines, trailing back and forth silently asking him for him to help you remove them. He got the hint, leaning up and making quick work of his belt and throwing it behind him. you released him from your legs and allowed him to stand and slip off his pants.

You were lost in thought, marveling at the man in front of you as he stood in all his gloriousness. You didn't even notice when his hands found the button on your jeans and started to take them off. It wasn't until the cold air hit them that you realized you were just as exposed as he was.

You flushed, growing embarrassed as he stood over you and admired your body. You tried to cover yourself, placing your hands on your stomach as if they could possibly hide anything. "Y/N don't hide from me." He said, gripping your wrists and pulling them away from your stomach. He interlocked his fingers with yours and admired you once more, his eyes lingering at your breasts before they made their way to your lips and he gave you as soft kiss.

Being gentle wasn't what you wanted right now though. You pulled him on top of you, feeling the warmth of his body against yours and pulling him closer. You needed to be closer. Your lips parted from his as you trailed kisses to his neck. He groaned in pleaser and flipped you both so you were on top of him, your legs on either side of his.

This maneuver didn't stop you, instead it allowed you more freedom. Freedom to explore even more of his body with your mouth. You kissed every part of his chest and even playfully flicked a tongue across his hardened nipples. You kept moving farther south, planting kisses down his happy trail till you reached his boxers.

It wasn't until now that you looked up at him, that you realized this was the farthest you two had ever gone. He rested on his elbows, watching your movements carefully. "You don't have to Y/N, we can stop if you want." He sounded sincere, but you could tell by his eyes he wanted more. He was just trying to please you. He'd never tried to go farther, never instigated that he wanted more from you even though you knew he did, because you'd be lying to yourself if you hadn't wanted more for a long time now.

Your answer was to pull the hem of his boxers down enough to expose just a bit of him. Your eyes never left his as you kissed a part of his length. He threw his head down, groaning in pleaser and pulling at his hair. You couldn't help but smile as you pulled his boxers off of him and stared wide eyed at the massive cock in front of you.

Sam Winchester was an all-around large guy, but seeing him fully exposed to you now only made you realize just how large he could possibly be. The hesitation was quickly fixed when you wrapped your hand around it and pulled it to your lips. You teased him, running the head back and forth against your lips and ever so slightly flicking your tongue across it. His response was another grunt, this one much louder than any you had ever heard from him before.

He propped himself on his elbows again, getting a clear picture of you with his cock in your hands. You smiled and started to work your lips around the massive length, swallowing until your gag refluxes kicked in. You held your position, your lips wrapped tight around him and your tongue swirling as much as it could.

His hands found your hair and slowly pushed you farther down his length. You didn't stop him, in fact you welcomed it. With his help you managed to fit most of him into your mouth, and when he pulled on your hair you released it from your grasp and inhaled a large breath. Stings of saliva connected you to him still and the darkness of Sam's eyes told you this was only the beginning.

He lifted you to him, kissing you and turning you over so he was once more on top. All words were gone from him and one thing floated around his mind. You. He reached under you and unhooked your bra, peeling it slowly off you and exposing your breasts to him.

He played with them in his hands for a while, but it wasn't until his lips parted from yours and engulfed your nipple that you withered under him. Moan after moan escaped your lips as he worked magic over you.

Sam reached his free hand towards your panties, stopping before he entered them. He stopped kissing your chest and silently asked you if he could enter. Your answer was to grab his hand and push it farther down. He bit the bottom of his lip and went down to kiss you.

If you thought him suckling on your nipple was wonderful, it didn't even compare to his fingers rubbing small circles on you. Your whole body started to tingle and every muscle you had tightened as the high inside of you started to rise. "Yes Sammy! Yes!" You screamed as he got you to orgasm.

He pulled his fingers out from inside you and pulled your panties off. This time it was he who teased you. He kneeled with your legs spread wide for him. He gripped himself and teased your sex with his head. Your hips rose up and down begging for his entrance into you.

"Y/N slow down." Sam said, pulling himself farther from you. You groaned, trying once more to raise your hips to his. He laughed. "Don't make fun of me for dragging this out." He said. Leaning down he kissed you passionately. His tongue dancing across your lips.

Without a warning he entered you, shoving his length into you in one quick motion. He stretched you in ways you weren't sure were possible. And as he pumped into you for the first time your body felt as if it were going to explode. The friction was too much and the high you felt earlier was no comparison to where you sat now.

The animalistic sounds leaving the both of you were loud and unexpected. Sam thrusted in and out of you quickly, keeping a steady pace. He pressed his head into your shoulder as he bit down on your flesh trying to stifle the sounds. Your nails dug into his back and only made him thrust harder.

Your bodies slapped into each other and covered you both is sweat as he went harder and faster. Each trust sent shock wave after shockwave of ecstasy through you until you reached a point where you felt nothing. You held your breath, and clung tightly to him. You tightened around him and a deep moaning of your name left his lips.

Yet another orgasm rippled through you and every part of you felt wonderful. Your vison clouded, but Sam kept thrusting on, mush slower as he himself was reaching his own orgasm. When you finished and could feel your body once more, you tried to flip over so that you were on top again. Sam stopped you, only for a moment before he lifted himself off of you and switched places.

The tiny break gave him enough time to will the orgasm peaking its head out back inside of him, giving you ample time to work your way with him. You straddled him gripping his throbbing hard cock in your hands and guided it inside of you.

You slowly inched him inside of you, and his hands gripped your hips. He tried to force you down faster, but you stopped him in continued your slow pace. "Y/N." Sounded from a deep place inside of him. He over powered you, shoving himself deep inside of you. He controlled you, gripping you tightly and lifting you up and down on him.

You leaned back, fully exposing yourself to him. Eventually Sam's hands left your hips and you were back in control. You pinned his arms above him, sliding him up and down inside of you. You went as fast as you possibly could bouncing up and down on top of him.

You released his hands, and leaned back on him once more. His hand kneaded your breasts, and played with your nipples again. "Right there." He said through clenched teeth. His hand left your breast and began rubbing small circles against your clit and sent you on another orgasm ride again.

He pulled you on him as strings of hot cum shot out of him. He held you, preventing you from moving any more against him. You could feel his cock twitching inside of you as he unloaded his seed into you. When he finished, he pulled your face down to his and kissed you gently. "Y/N." He breathed.

He pulled out of you and helped you settle into a comfortable position next to him. He wrapped his arms around you and hugged you close. "That was…" He started, but even you couldn't come up with words to describe the experience you just had.

"Yeah." You agreed planting little kisses on his arms. He squeezed you tighter to him and kissed the back of your head. "Why did we wait to do that?" You asked, turning around to face him.

He brushed the hair sticking to your face away so he could see all of you. He leaned forward to kiss you. "I'm glad we waited." He kissed you again, cupping your face.

"Me too." You said, kissing his cheek and sliding off the bed. "I'll be right back." You said, reaching up and grabbing his robe. You slipped it on and tied it around your waist. It was far too big for you, sliding against the ground around your ankles. Your arms were gone and Sam laughed at the image of you in it.

You opened the door and practically ran into a small stand set out in the hallway. The tray held snacks and drinks. Dean even left a little note with a smiley face in case you were unaware of his little gift. As if the pie and various other snacks found at the gas and sip down the street weren't a big enough sign.

"Your brothers home." You said returning into the room with the tray in your hands.

Sam sat up, and pulled up a blanket to cover his exposed self. "He made this for us?" You carefully carried it to him and let him grip it and set it on the middle of the bed. Red wine sat in cups that Sam handed you and raised his own to his lips. "Red wine and apple pie, what a combination." He joked.

"I can only assume this is Dean's doing." You took a drink. "Unless the bunker is haunted. And hey, maybe we shouldn't kill this one. It leaves food." You picked at the pie with your fingers, utterly forgetting about the forks on the side.

Sam smiled, and then sighed. "I guess I'll deal with Dean." He took another sip of wine.

You laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay."


End file.
